Thermoplastics can be used to fabricate a wide array of products. When preparing semicrystalline thermoplastics for processing, it is often desirable to add a nucleant to the semicrystalline thermoplastic to manipulate the rate at which the thermoplastic crystallizes. By manipulating the crystallization rate, the rate at which the thermoplastic loses tackiness, as well as the mechanical strength of the finished thermoplastic, can be controlled.